The Quest to Find Home
by EastOftheSun
Summary: SWANFIRE! SWANCASSIDY FAMILY REUNION...Emma's quest to find Henry after the events of the season 2 finale (And Straight on till Morning) lead to an epic reunion filled with confessions. Takes place a week later after arriving in Neverland... Short fluffy Swanfire/Swanthief family drabble! ENJOY!


"**The Quest to find Home" Emma / Nealfire / Henry **

"Emma Swan had lost all hope, Henry was gone, Neal was gone, all she had was an empty soul and a broken compass that lead nowhere. She was lost inside a labyrinth in a strange magical land. If you would have told hear a year ago this would be her life, she would have called you mad. She had been separated yet again from her family, it seemed since she was born, she was on a constant quest to find home…her parents where in the other side of the island saving Rumple, Hook and Regina where captured by the evil one. It was up to her to find Henry and save them all. The Savior thing again,it figures. It had been 1 hour since she was alone, and she hated being alone, the walls came down, and she could feel her mind circling around that all consuming thought that terrified her to death. She was trying so hard to suppress her worst fears that THEY were really gone forever, that she would never see their faces again, those two faces that resemble each other so well, not on first impression, but in the little details, in the mannerisms. Ever since Neal had opened his grip, and let go into the abyss, she hadn't allowed herself the opportunity to mourn, she had to be strong, to find Henry, make Neal's sacrifice worth it. Suddenly tears started bursting down, as she remembered everything. She collapsed to the floor.

Her big eyes widened once she heard a familiar noise. In the distance a couple of turns away in the labyrinth, footsteps, the footsteps that she memorized years ago. She started running towards the familiar sound,through the maze, in the distance she saw them, there HE was with Henry.

"NEAL?! You are alive! You found him!" She yelled with a smile, startled Neal turned around still holding Henry's hand "You found Us!" Henry answered back immediately leaving his Dad and running towards her. Mother and Son fell into each others arms "I thought I would never see you again" she said tears streaming down her face as she planted kisses all over her son's face …."Mom I love you" Henry said as he hugged her, "I love you too" She said…..

Neal ran towards them shortly after, and grabbed them by surprise, hugging them so tightly as if the would disappear any second. As soon as Emma felt his touch, she released from his grip, she HAD to know. ¿Did you mean it? She said remembering the events the night he fell through the portal….As soon as Henry noticed what was about to happen, he separated himself from his parents….

Neal looked her in the eye and said "¿Did YOU mean it Magical? Where you just having pity for a dying man?" "YOU are impossible, Henry lets go" she said turning around mad at him, he was the one that had a crazy ex- fiance… after all, when suddenly he grabbed her and turned her around facing him: He gave her a crooked smile and said:

"Come on Emma! You know me, You are the human lie detector, I could never lie to you…I know the Tamara thing was awful, I never thought I could get the chance to see you again, I wanted to forget you, to move on, just because I had no hope, I was ashamed of myself, I thought you would never forgive me after my mistakes …You and I know, that what we have can never go away, we are connected even if we don't want to be, its not going to be easy, we have issues to fix, but I will die trying to make it up to you, I cannot live without you, I cannot live without my soul, without you I´m broken, I NEED you, our souls are the same.. I will never get over you, the moment you unlocked the bug's door, that was it for me… It was destiny.. I will love you for eternity, It was written in the stars. Magic, Destiny, fate, nothing can keep us apart again, I promise" He then grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, their noses touching, She smiled and touched his face, fingers between his hair. "A yes or no answer would have been enough" She said teasing him…

He kissed her, she was hesitant at first, afraid to be vulnerable, but as soon as she felt his lips, she felt his soul, she knew their love was true, this could not be denied, she never felt happier, as if pure magic was shining through her, this was her soulmate.

For the first time since he made the biggest mistake of his life, Neal felt at home, after years of loneliness and longing, he was finally happy and whole, he had a family, against the odds, through time and space they had found each other again, tears started falling down his face….Henry looked at his parents confused and in shock. Swirls of Multicolored light, glowing, encircled his parents. He was worried, but then he remembered his grandparents story in THE book: True Love is the most powerful magic of all…Henry smiled, This was good, his family was finally whole, nothing would keep them apart again, and there was nothing they could not defeat together. There would be happy endings after all"


End file.
